Sin miedo a nada
by Chibi Fye
Summary: SONGFIC. NO YAOI. Tras un largo tiempo de noviazgo con Kai, Elyn dice que se marcha. ¿ La dejará Kai irse? ¿ Se marchará Elyn? ¿ Puedo seguir haciendo preguntas tan estúpidas? Hum, buena pregunta. KaixOC Pasen y lean. Sólo 2 capis y el primero ya está. Y


Kai Angel : He vuelto! Pero esta vez con un songfic, que me lo he pensado bien antes de escribirlo

Fye : A ver si terminas de una vez los otros 3 fics

Kai Angel : Para el caso, sóo dos personas me han dado la opinión del último fic

Fye : Déjame adivinar... ¿ Tú misma?

Kai Angel : Pues la verdad es que pensé en mandarme un reviewa mí misma n.nUu

Fye : ¬¬ Es que tú también ... ¡ Eres única!

Kai Angel : ¬¬ ¿ Has dicho algo?

Fye : Ehm... No, yo sólo hablaba con Kurosama

Kurogane/sama ¿ QUÉ !

Kai Angel : Bien, pues este songfic se lo dedico a mis lectores. Adelante con el disclaimer, Fye

Fye : Hey¿ y por qué yo? Que lo haga Kurotán

Kurogane : ¬¬

Fye : O.O Bueno, vale. Ni la canción ni Kai le pertenecen a Kai Angel ( para su desgracia) si no a Alex Ubago y a Takao Aoki, respectivamente. u.u

**CANCIÓN : _Sin miedo a nada_, del disco _¿ Qué pides tú?_ de Alex Ubago**

* * *

**Sin miedo a nada**

_" Dicen que cuando tienes algo seguro, no debes tener miedo de hacerlo saber a las personas que te conocen y quieren."_

**1. El mensaje**

Era una mañana soleada y calurosa, mediodía. El único lugar en el que se podía estar era en la piscina o en las casas.

El parque, que solía estar lleno de gente, estaba completamente vacío. No se oía cantar a ningún pájaro, ni siquiera al viento mover las ramas, lo que le daba un aire fantasmagórico. No había sombras, el sol daba de lleno en él.

Y, sin embargo, a lo lejos se podía ver a una única persona paseando por el parque. Quizás la única en toda la ciudad. ( Seguro que todos pensáis en Tyson, puesto que es bastante tonto, pero no es él). Llevaba ropa de sport y estaba sudoroso. Su cabello de dos tonos, estaba calado de agua. Seguramente, se los habría mojado en la única fuente del parque, a unos metros más hacia atrás. Pero no estaba sólo. Llevaba consigo a un perro cachorro de la raza del pastor del Pirineo 1 ( también llamado pastor vasco) que se había comprado en un pequeño viaje de estudios a España. El animal corría de un lado para otro alrededor de su amo y amigo ( todo el mundo sabe que el perro es el mejor amigo del hombre), con su largo pelo subiendo y bajando al compás de sus saltos. El chico levantó su mirada, una mirada llena de ternura y diversión. ( Algo raro en un chico que solía ser frío y terco)

- ¿ No estás cansado, Izar 2?- preguntó el ruso, consiguiendo como respuesta un ladrido y un meneo de cola-. ¿ Llevamos corriendo toda la mañana y no estás cansado?

Kai, vio como Izar seguía corriendo hacia todos los lados. El pobre animal buscaba agua para beber y tenía la lengua fuera. Izar se acercó a su dueño y le olisqueó. Después se sentó delante de él y se le quedó mirando. Kai sonrió

- ¿ Ya estás cansado?- le preguntó. El cachorrito ladeó la cabeza.-. Cuando lleguemos a casa, te cortaré el pelo¿ bien?- el animal ladró y movió la cola

Kai rió con ganas y cogió a su mascota del suelo. En cuanto, se sintió a salvo en brazos de su dueño, le lamió la mejilla unas cuantas veces...

- Espera. Tú esto lo haces cuando, necesitas hacer tus cosas ¿ no?

Sin ninguna respuesta, notó que sus ropas estaban humedecidas.

- Pero esta vez, lo has hecho rápido. Ehm... Vamos a casa.

* * *

En otro lado de la ciudad, una joven muchacha preparaba sus maletas, mirando de vez en cuando una fotografía.

- Lo siento, Kai-kun...

Cogió su móvil y escribió un mensaje entre sollozos. Lo mandó a su destinatario, que no era otro que nuestro querido Kai. Cogió sus maletas y bajó a la calle, donde la esperaba un taxi.

- Al aeropuerto... No, primero a la mansión Hiwatari. Tengo que despedirme de él- le dijo al taxista.

* * *

De nuevo en el parque, Kai acababa de recibir el mensaje y lo había leído y releído varias veces.

- No puede ser...

SMS POV

Hola, Kai-kun. Lo siento de veras, pero debo irme. T.T Mi padre a decidido con quién debo casarme y es con ese lobo idiota T-T. Pero Kai, yo sé que siempre te querré y te amaré, pero él me dijo que si me volvía a ver contigo te mataría TOT Yo no quiero que nada malo te ocurra. Por eso me voy. Adiós Kai-kun. Te quiere, Elyn.

FIN SMS POV

- Elyn...

Kai notó que sus ojos cambiaban de expresión. Ya no era una mirada feliz, si no una mirada triste y melancólica. Una cosa gelatinosa relamió su mejilla y se dio cuenta que era Izar.

- Gracias...- Kai suspiró, y dirigió una sonrisa triste a su mascota-. Volvamos a casa

Así Kai, siguió su camino, sembrado de dudas y absorto en pensamientos, cuya dueña era Elyn. Ella era su corazoncito, su amor, la persona que deseó siempre, pero que tardó en hallarla y que, tras varios años de noviazgo, decía que se marchaba.

"_Me muero por suplicarte_

_ que no te vayas, mi vida..."_

* * *

Kai Angel : Y aquí termina el primer capi del songfic

Fye : T O T ¿Tan rápido?

Kai Angel : Sólo adelantaré esto, este fic consta de dos capis¿ bien?

Fye : TOT

Kai Angel : Ehm... reviews,reviews,reviews,reviews...


End file.
